


That's One Hell Of A Pilot

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Rescue Missions, Resistance, Space Flight, Teen Peter Parker, The Force, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: spider grew up in hydra, but no one knew he had the force. enter tony stark - general to the resistance, and spiders ticket to a normal life.aka poe meets finn but its tony meets peter
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	That's One Hell Of A Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> this was so random im sorry
> 
> TW: torture, blasters, stormtrooper aim

He knew this was bad. And he didn’t want to be apart of it anymore.

Since the Battle of New York in 2012, Hydra had quietly risen to power in a confused and traumatised world. There was only chaos, that’s all anyone knew, but Hydra promised order would come from the new Empire. The people of Earth were naive enough to trust them, which allowed them to grow into the galaxy, reigning terror on all the systems.

But from a system of terror, anguish and pain – a system born from blood – the resistance arose. An organisation that grew by the second, who’s main aim was to restore peace to the galaxy. As with any system, there was a hierarchy, and at the top, sat the original six, who started the resistance, the six generals.

Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and Tony Stark.

The fight between the Empire and the Resistance has been going on for decades.

In 2012, he was taken from his family. Raised as a lackey for the first order, named Winter Soldier’s. No one had any idea he was one with the force, not even him for years and years. 

It’s not like he could tell anyone. The Jedi were the stuff of legends – most people didn’t even know about the force. 

So here, he stood, watching as the girl, second hand to the Clairvoyant, fittingly nicknamed Flowers, as she always wore flower dresses, tortured Tony Stark for information. If he was being honest, it was a little hard to stomach, and that was saying something, because he’d seen some horrible torture methods, executions and more at his years in Hydra.

Tony Stark was his ticket out of here. If he could get him out of here, maybe he could settle down on a quiet planet, like Endor or Naboo. Find a family. Who knows?

“I wasn’t aware we had the best pilot in all of the resistance in our midst,” she said, her sickening, slavery voice making him grimace. He was thankful in that moment, for the face mask that protected his identity, as it didn’t allow any sign of weakness. The one drawback, however, was that it only covered half of his face – leaving his eyes and forehead free. He was always told he had expressive eyes, so he needed to control them.

“Now,” Flowers said, raising her hand in front of Stark’s bloody face, “Tell me where the information is, now.”

“T-the resistance...Will never... give in to you, Raina.”

He winced, knowing how painful and intrusive this form of torture was. Flowers was using the force to effectively torture him from the inside out, it kind of felt like your brain was about to leak out of your ears. It was awful.

Soon, Stark was screaming in pain, and releasing the information. _Damn_.

Flowers left, a knowing smirk on her face, leaving him in the room with just Stark, and another soldier.   
It was now or never.

He turned to the other guard, knowing Stark was watching him. He didnt know, however, how much Stark was paying attention, little to none, he would guess by the exhausted look on the man’s face.  
“Remove the restraints and retreat back to your cell,” he said, with as much courage as he could muster.

The guard looked at him with a puzzled look (so did Tony, unbeknownst to him). “Is there something you want to tell us, Spider? Are you thinking of betraying Hydra?”

He grimaced at the codename, but didn’t relent – this time dropping the blaster that had been in his hands to the floor, and waving them in front of his face as he spoke, “You will remove the prisoners restraints, and retreat back to your cell.”

A beat, spent with him holding his breath, then, “I will remove the prisoners restraints and retreat back to my cell.”

He exhaled, relieved as the soldier did exactly what he said, then left the cell.

As soon as he exited, he went to look at Stark. The visible injuries on his face didn’t look to severe, he’d live, but he should definitely get medical attention. He offered a hand and hauled Stark up when he took it.

“How did you do that?”

“I don’t know, I just... I’ve always been able to.”

“And what are you doing?”

“Listen, Stark,” he said, taking off his mask and allowing the man to look at his face, “This is a rescue. I’m gonna get you out of here.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m sick of the empire. Sick of killing innocent people. I just want a quiet life.”

Stark nodded, “I get that. Probably won’t get one for another couple of years, we are in a war after all. But know that if you’re lying to me, I’ll kill you myself.”

He nodded, understanding. Then Stark continued, “You ever wielded a lightsaber?”

He shook his head, “No, but I’m a quick learner, and anything related to the force comes pretty easily to me. At worst, it’ll take me a day to learn the basics of it.”

“And at best?”

“A couple hours. Maybe instantly? I don’t know.”

“Well, kid. It’s Showtime. You get my stuff, there’s a lightsaber in there.”

“Why do you have a lightsaber?”

He pauses, “I was asked to retrieve it.”

He debates on pressing for an answer, but has a feeling that’s all Stark was willing to divulge, so instead, he asks, “Can you fly a tie-fighter?”

The older man scoffed, “I can fly anything.”

He rolled his eyes, slipping his mask back on and grabbing his gun before walking out with Tony, who had put on a pair of handcuffs, making sure to make it look like he was escorting a prisoner, rather than helping him escape.

-

“Turn here,” he muttered when they got into the docking bay, leading the pilot down a corridor, where the ships were accessible.

It all passed in a blur for him. Suddenly, he was in a tie fighter, sat in the blaster cockpit of the tie fighter, Stark sitting up front.

“I’ve always wanted to fly one of these things,” Tony mutters, and he rolls his eyes. _Nerd_. “Do you know how to shoot?”

“A blaster,” he calls back, “I’ve only learned how to shoot one of these things theoretically!”

“I can work with theoretically!"

The Tie-Fighter takes off, but is immediately pulled back by the charging cord. _Fuck_.

“Hold on, I can fix this! I can fix this!”

There are people shooting at them now. And Stark is still trying to pull them free. He fiddles with the controls, and tries shooting at them, hitting a few of them, and he allows himself to celebrate the small victory internally. 

And finally, with one last, huge tug, the tie fighter was free, and they were flying out into the abyss of space.

“YES!” 

“WOOHOO!”

They’re screaming in celebration as they fly away, him blasting the tie fighters that follow them.

“YES! THAT WAS AWESOME!”

“Hey, buddy, you got a name?” Stark practically shouts at him, over the noises of the blasters.

“Spider.”

“Spider?”

“I never knew my birth name, that’s the only name I was given.”

“Well I ain’t using it! How about Peter, yeah?”

“Peter? Yeah, I like that! I like that!”

“What’s your name?”

“TONY!” he shouts as their are more tie fighters, feeling both euphoric and nervous.

“GOOD TO MEET YOU, TONY!”

“IT’S GOOD TO MEET YOU TOO, PETER!”

When Tony tells him they’re going back to Jakku to look for his BB unit, he’s understandably dumbstruck. A little white and orange BB unit would be the thing that gets him killed.

But when they crash land on Jakku, with the ship in pieces and Tony nowhere to be seen amongst the flames, he picks up the jacket he wore, the only thing he could find amongst the rubble, and vows to find the BB unit, and return it to the resistance, in honour of him, despite the fact he hadn’t known the man for ten minutes. The man had given him a free pass to a normal life, and for that Peter (he really liked the sound of that) would forever be indebted to him.

He thinks that’s the last time he would ever see Tony Stark.

But after being attacked on a planet with the BB unit, the Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson ( _the war heroes!_ ) and a mysterious scavenger girl he found with BB-8 on Jakku, who just goes by Michelle, the resistance shows up in X-Wings, effectively saving their asses. 

There’s one X-Wing that dodges blasters at impossible angles, weaving between them and not getting a scratch, and he thinks he knows who’s inside (although he doesn’t know exactly how).

And all he can do is shout (he’d been doing that a lot recently), punching a hand into the air, lightsaber in hand, “THAT’S ONE HELL OF A PILOT!”

Peter didn’t know what he got himself into. But it for sure beat Hydra. So, he’d do whatever it took to destroy the Empire. Even if it kills him.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment? thank you!


End file.
